The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technique of the same and more particularly to a technique that is useful for the semiconductor device having an embedded wire and manufacturing method of the same.
Elements of a semiconductor device are coupled by, for example, a multilayer wire structure to form circuits. As miniaturization advances, an embedded wire structure has been developed as a wire structure. An embedded wire structure is formed by, for example, embedding a wire material in a wire opening, such as wire groove or hole formed in an insulating film, using the Damascene technique (Single-Damascene technique and Dual-Damascene technique).
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-136152, a technique is described, which forms a Damascene copper wire in a three-layer structure having an insulating film including a silicon nitride film, a silicon oxynitride film, a silicon carbide film or a silicon carbonitride film, an insulating film including an organic polymer base low dielectric constant insulating material thereover, and an insulating film including a silicon nitride film, a silicon carbide film, or a silicon carbonitride film thereover.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-223021, a technique is described, which controls the composition of carbon of a SiOC film in which the Damascene copper wire is formed.